Do You Feel The Same Way?
by MasterClass60
Summary: Lillie takes admitting her feelings to Moon. Will Moon respond the same way?


Alola! You're wondering why I greeted you like that. Well grab your bathing suit and practice your z moves because we're going to the Alola region. Let's just say, I have a little surprise waiting there for us. 

_4 hours laters-_ We are finally here! I love visiting this region. It's full of wonder and fun. Now, where are they? They should've been here about 5 minutes ago._Moon and Lillie run up to 23027 almost out of breath._**Moon- So sorry we're late. The grand trial took a lot longer than we thought. But Lillie ended up winning the darkium z.****Lillie- _I'm just glad I had great support like you._**Ok you two. Now that you're here _23027 turns to face the camera. _It's time for that special surprise. Since this one shot is about my friends Moon and Lillie, they get to narrate it today. know you two will do a good job. _23027 steps out of the way if the camera as Moon and Lillie occupy that spot._**Moon- This is going to be fun. Ok, so, the disclaimer, she does not own pokemon or anything.****Lillie- _So, let's begin as we start where every great story starts, at the home where Moon lives._**Moon was asleep that morning from all the exhaustion from yesterday. She had yet another close call from battling Hau to defend her title. It looked desperate, but Vikavolt was able to stay strong and beat Incineroar in the end. So, it was no surprise for her to soon be woken up by someone, but it was rather the one who did it that was surprising. At that time, Lillie decided to visit Moon that morning. When she asked her mother where Moon was, she replied,"She's asleep in her room, tired from yesterday. It would be nice for her to get up right now though." Lillie then graciously volunteered as she entered Moon's bedroom and found her asleep. Lillie kneeled down and said in a voice that almost resembled Lusamine,"Time to wake up. We have things to do today." Once Moon woke up, the first thing she expected to see was her mom or Meowth. When she saw Lillie however, Moon almost stumbled back into the bed if not for Lillie catching her. Both girls had a small moment of laughter before Moon actually said,"Good morning," to Lillie. She quickly grabbed her clothes for the day, went into the closet, much to Lillie's surprise, changed and was out in under a minute. When Lillie asked,"How did you do it that fast," Moon just shrugged and said,"When you have a tight schedule and you are almost late, it can do you good with practice."Lillie was laughing and smiling from being impressed at the same time, which caused Moon to blush. She then said,"Ok, now let's go," until Lillie grabbed her by the shoulder and said,"I don't think you're finished yet." Moon asked,"What do you mean? I'm dressed, I have my shoes and hat on, what could I be missing"?

Lillie smirked and said,"What about the black crow's nest that's underneath"? Moon quickly found a mirror, took her hat off and looked into it. She could easily see what she meant as her short, midnight black hair was frizzy from sleeping. Moon blushed again as Lillie was laughing hard again. Moon then said, turning to Lillie,"Ok, I guess I'm not as organized as you when it comes to my own appearances." As Moon finally found her brush, she placed it on her vanity, sat down and was about to begin when she looked and saw that it disappeared. She turned and saw that Lillie had it as she asked,"Moon, if you wouldn't mind, do you think I could brush your hair"? Moon nodded with a smile as it was Lillie's turn to blush mad red. As Moon faced towards the mirror, Lillie faced Moon and began using the brush on Moon's hair. Although her blush went down a bit, it was still a bit visible. Both Moon and Lillie had thoughts going through their minds. Lillie, she was thinking _Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening! Sometimes, I don't even know if I have control of my actions or my mouth. Because of this, I'm now actually doing my crush's hair. It's...actually quite nice. It's so soft, like a feather and so smooth, just like silk. I...kind of want to stay like this for a while. _With Moon, she was thinking _I never expected Lillie to ask something like that. Hm...something else I didn't expect, she's doing a really good job. I really like how she's doing it, even my mom doesn't do it like this. _Soon, Lillie puts the brush down as Moon saw how she looked in the mirror.

Moon compliments Lillie on the technique she used as Lillie compliments Moon on how she kept her hair. Both girls ended up blushing before they walked out of the room and were off on another adventure. They both decided to go to Ten Carat Hill for a picnic. As they ate, Lillie decided to strike up a conversation. She turns to Moon and says,"Hey Moon, I have a question to ask you and I need your honest opinion about it." Moon nodded and said,"Of course you can ask me. I'm here to listen to whatever you want to talk about." Lillie blushed a bit before regaining her composure. She then says,"You see, I have feelings for someone. But, I don't know if that person has the same feelings towards me." Moon placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and says,"I'm sure that person would feel the same way. Why don't you first tell me how you feel about them"? Lillie then says,"You see, I really, really like this person. I've had a crush on them ever since we first met. This person is cute, brave, strong, funny and someone I really admire." Moon then says,"Wow, that's really nice. I'm sure if you say that to the person, then they'll say that they like you back." Lillie smiles as she says,"This leads me to another question." Moon listened carefully as Lillie says,"Moon, do you feel the same around me"? Moon was surprised and schocked as she realizes that the person that Lillie liked was her. As Lillie looked on with worry, Moon smiled and said,"I feel the same way around you." Lillie had happy tears in her eyes as she and Moon hugged underneath the Alolan sun. Lillie then says,"Moon, you're the best friend and the best girl I could ever ask for."

Moon could only blush and say,"I have the exact same thoughts about you. You are the best girl I could ever ask for. You're caring, kind, passionate, brave and very, very pretty." Both girls were blushing and smiling as they decided to go to Malie City on Ula Ula Island next so they hopped on the ferry and took the fastest route to it. Once they arrived, they decided to walk around and maybe pop into a few stores. One of the places they first saw was the Malie City salon. Lillie turned to Moon and said,"You told me that this was where you originally came to cut your hair before right"? Moon nodded as Lillie continued with,"I wonder what it's like having short hair." Moon turns to her and says,"It's really nice plus it's easier to manage." Lillie contemplated on what it would be like to have short hair. Moon then gets an idea as she says,"Why don't you get a haircut Lillie? I'm sure you would look great with short hair." Lillie blushes as she walks in with Moon. The receptionist recognized Moon as she says,"Moon, it's great to see you again. Are you here for new colors or a new style"? Moon shook her head and says,"It's not me who needs a new look. It's for my friend Lillie here," which Lillie shyly waved hello. The receptionist smiles and says,"Ok, allow me to guide you to a chair miss Lillie." Lillie walks over to a chair and sits down as the receptionist puts a cape around her. Moon smiles reassuringly as Lillie felt a little calmer about the situation.

The receptionist soon came back in an apron with stylist supplies. Lillie grew nervous again but Moon gave another reassuring smile which made Lillie be glad that her crush was here with her. The receptionist soon picked up a wide tooth comb and began moving it through Lillie's hair. Meanwhile, Moon was undoing her braids so it would be easier. Lillie felt nervous again, whispering to Moon,"I'm having second thoughts about this. I'm only used to having the ends trimmed." Moon placed a calming hand underneath her chin and said,"I felt the same way when I went through this too. But, once it happened, I wasn't nervous anymore. In fact, I liked it a whole lot." Lillie felt a lot better, even after the first snip was made. As the cutting continued, Lillie felt a lot better and was used to it now. Once she finished cutting, the receptionist braided the now shorter ends of Lillie's hair into a complex braid in the back. **( Think of it like Dawn's hairstyle but instead of the straight ponytail, its replaced with a braid set )**. Once she finished, she removed the cape and gave Lillie a mirror. When Lillie saw her new look in the mirror, she was surprised, but also really happy. Moon said,"Lillie, you look as beautiful as you ever were." Lillie blushed and smiled as the receptionist says,"I agree. This style definitely suits you Lillie." After Moon paid at the front desk, both girls continued their walk around Malie City and stopped by the Aether House to see Acerola and the kids. Soon, when the sun started to set, both girls were deciding on what to do next.

Moon decided that she would camp out, but Lillie insisted that she'd sleepover with her at Aether Paradise. Taking a ferry to the place, Lillie and Moon arrived and went to the house that Lusamine stayed in. Of course when Lusamine saw them, she was surprised that Lillie came with a new look. She smiled and said that she liked it, mentioning,"It makes you look grown up." Soon, both girls were brought to a bedroom for the night as they changed into their pajamas. Lillie undid the braids, letting her newly shortned hair down as Moon blushed at the sight of Lillie looking pretty. Moon then realized,"There's one bed here and I forgot a sleeping bag." Lillie, taking consideration of the situation, says,"The bed's a queen size. Maybe we could sleep together." Both girls blushed mad red at the idea, but were willing to go with it. As the light was turned off, both girls got into bed and faced each other as the last thing they saw was each other's smiles before falling asleep. Soon, morning came as fast as night left. Moon opened her eyes first and the first thing she saw was her love, Lillie. She was lightly snoring and looked so peaceful. Her hair was a bit frizzy, much like Moon's was yesterday. Moon saw this and began to run her hand through Lillie's hair. She was enjoying it until Lillie opened her eyes. Seeing this, she lightly giggled and said,"Guess it's ful to plsy with huh"? Moon could only sheepishly smile and say good morning before they both got up and were ready for a new adventure, together.


End file.
